Mash Up
by BlackCatAnimeGirl
Summary: Allen, Kanda, and Lavi are traped in the Bleach world and have no idea how to get out. I suck at summaries so just read please
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Yay D-gray bleach crossover :) **

**I dont own annything that involves D-gray man and Bleach.**

**Neah's 'Thinking/Talking to Allen is Bold **

**Enjoy, and revew if you wanna see chapter 2 :)**

**Sorry bout spelling **

**Rated T just for languige. (Not alot but to be safe) **

* * *

**Chapter 1 -New World-**

I blinked my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the room.

"W-where am I" I mumbled to myself as I swing myself into a sitting position only to be greeted by a scowling long haired samurai sitting next to the mat that I was laying on the floor. I let out a small yell and backed up against the nearest wall.

"Calm down its to early to yell bean sprout" he growled looking at me with menacing eyes.

"It's Allen, Bakanda" I said leaning against the wall in a more comfortable position with my legs crossed.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around the room. It was a small room with one wooden walls and paper screen walls.

"Somewhere through the ark" he said casually.

"The ark hu" I mumble. 'Hey Neah, do you know anything about where we are?' I thought**. 'I'm sorry nephew, but rode sent us somewhere though her door to some other place and maybe time'** he thought back.

"What's up?" Kanda asked staring at me.

"Neah doesn't know where we are or should I say when." I said mumbling the last part. He sighed,

"Anyway... where are we again" I said staring at the mess of blankets that lay where I once was.

" I already said, I don't know." He growled. " I know that but who's house are we at?" I asked.

"Your at my house." A blond man warring a green and white striped hat said sliding the paper screen door open all the way. The man was warring a very weirdly styled outfit with Japanese styled sandals that went with his style. **'Mr. Hat and Clogs brought you here after Rhode pushed you and Kanda thought the ark. You and Kanda passed out after we came into this world' **Neah said. 'Thanks but you don't think we could have used that information earlier.' I thought back. I sighed and looked up at the man,

"I'm Allen Walker. I'm sorry for troubling you." I said slightly bowing from where I sat.

"No need, I just did what I thought was right" he said from behind a paper fan.

"The girly looking samurai is Yuu Kanda." I said in a teasing tone. Kanda growled pulling out Mugen and pushing it's tip barley against my chest.

"Who are you calling girly looking samurai, Bean sprout." He growled a vein sticking out on his forehead.

"My name's not Bean sprout, it's Allen!" I yelled pushing his sword away with the tip of my fingers.

"Um... sorry to interrupt, but would you like something to eat?" Mr. Hat and clogs asked. I looked towards him as I completely forgot that he was in the same room as us.

"Yes please." I responded with a small smile. He nodded and opened the screen door and walked out closing it behind him.

"There's something off about him" Kanda mumbled only loud enough for me to barley hear. I nodded "Ya, but even thought he's human ..." my voice trailed off just as the door slid open reveling Mr. Hat and Clogs carrying a tray of two bowls of rice.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?" I asked after he set down the bowls.

"Kisuke, Kisuke Urahara." he said sitting near the screen door watching me as I began gulping down my food. I finished my food and placed the empty bowl back on the tray.

"A-are you sure your done?" he stuttered looking at me, then the bowl, then back at me. I nodded.

"Thank you" I said then laid back against the wall and stared at the ceiling.

"That's unusual, are you sick or something." Kanda said finishing his bowl to. I shook my head.

"Just lots to think about" I responded casually. Just then a loud slamming sound was heard followed by shouting.

"What are you talking about! Perverted lion!" someone yelled causing me and kanda to stare at Kisuke for an explanation.

"Excuse me for a minute." he said before leaving thought the screen door.

"What was that about?" Kanda mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"No idea." I responded completely confused on what had just happened. Suddenly the screen door slammed open making me and Kanda both lean back slightly as a group of loud and rowdy teen's walked in. There were six people, a tall and lean teen with orange hair walked in with a short raven colored hair girl following, behind her was 2 more men one with glasses and the other with long brown wavy hair that covered his eyes. The last two to walk in was another orange haired person, but this one was a girl with very large 'assets' and a red head almost the color of Lavi's but was a little darker with tattoo's visible eon his face, neck and arms.

"Hey Kisuke, are these the two that are your guests" The male orange haired man said.

"Well, they are the only people here other than me and you so... yes" Kisuke said holding up his fan.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Allen Walker, and he's Yuu Kanda but you should just call him Kanda." I said laughing aquwardly as he shot me a death glare.

"Same here, I'm Rukia Kuchiki." said the girl with black hair "He's Ichigo Kurosaki, he's Rengi Abarai, she's Orihime Inoue, he's Uuryu Ishida, and he's Sado Yasutora but we call him Chad" she continued pointing at them as she said their names.

"Why don't we move this conversation into the living room?" Kisuke said showing up out of nowhere next to Rukia with a huge grin on his face. Before anyone could reply to his offer he already was pushing the other six out the door motioning for us to follow him. I stood up from where I was sitting and realized that my jacket was not with me. 'Hey Neah, did my jacket come with me though portal?' I thought looking around the room. **'Yes' **he responded. "Where'd it go?" I mumbled picking up the corner of the mat that I was laying on and looked underneath. Suddenly something dropped on my head. I released the mat and tugged what was on my head.

"Hey!" I shouted in surprise as I realized that it was the uniform jacket that I was looking for. I turned towards the samurai that was looking at me.

"Where was it hiding?" I asked him. I could see his checks turn slightly a pink color before he turned his head away.

"I was holding it." he mumbled almost completely inaudible before quickly disappearing through the door. I shrugged off his weird behavior and slipped on my jacket, zipped it up and walked out the door. Their was a long hallway with paper screen doors on both sides of the hallway. 'Which one?' I thought listening for talking, when suddenly the door on my right slid open reveling a small walking stuffed turtle. We stood frozen for a few minutes not knowing what to do. 'So... is this thing possessed?' I thought

* * *

**CH.1 done yay :) **

**please revew if you want more. **

**I have alot more of it writen down but not typed yet so i working on it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Its a verry late post :( **

**Annyways Here is the New CH.2 yay. I devoted the entire afterschool to typing this :)**

**So I dont own annything Bleach or annything D-Gray Man.**

"Normal Speaking"

'Normal Thinking'

**'Neah Thinking to Allen'**

Enjoy The Chapter and Sorry again for the late post :3

* * *

Last Chapter refresher:

'Which one?' I thought listening for talking, when suddenly the door on my right slid open reveling a small walking stuffed turtle. We stood frozen for a few minutes not knowing what to do. 'So... is this thing possessed?' I thought as I could clearly see the soul from the doll.

* * *

"H-Hello" I stuttered crouching down to about eye level with it. The toy didn't move.

"What's your name?" I asked. It stared at me with blank black eyes, "You know I can see your soul rite?" I continued. The doll moved slightly as if he was surprised.

"Noba." It said finally giving a small bow.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Allen." I said holding out a hand. Slowly it grabbed my finger and shook it.

"Noba, what's taking you so long," Someone complained. I looked inside and saw a pink stuffed bunny bag, and a yellow stuffed bird doll in a blue jacket.

"Do you mind if I go in?" I asked Noba who only moved to the side to let me in. I bowed slightly before walking inside. Once the dolls saw me they froze where they were.

"He can some how see our souls." Noba said walking in carrying a tray of coffee cups over his head.

"Let me help." I said lifting the tray from his 'hands' and placing it on the small table in front of the other small animals that were staring at me.

"So... you know we have souls?" the bunny bag asked. I responded with a small nod.

"I'm Allen, what's your names?" I asked helping Noba serve the coffee before taking a seat.

"I am Kuroda and she's Ririn." the bunny bag said.

"Nice to meet you." I responded.

"Same for us." Ririn responded .

"Are you lost?" Noba asked sitting next to Ririn and Kuroda. I smiled scratching the back of my head and nodded.

"Were you following Kisuke?" Kuroda asked.

"Um, yes do you know what room he's in?" I asked.

"Ya, he's in the next room two doors down." Ririn said pointing towards the screen door.

"Thank you." I said standing up from where I was sitting and walked towards the door.

"See you soon" Ririn said as I walked out the door. I waved slightly before I shut the screen door. 'So two doors down' I thought as I walked thought the hallway. I stopped at what I guessed was the 2nd door down and slid the door open. Immediately all eyes were on me and I sweatdroped.

"H-hello, I'm sorry I got lost on the way here." I said sheepishly while sitting on the floor next to Kanda and Orihime.

"That's fine, but do you mind if we start questioning you?" Kisuke said, holding his fan up over his mouth again. I nodded and he snapped the fan shut showing a wide smile.

"Great! ok first question, how did you get here?" he asked.

"Umm... we were apparently pushed through Roads door and ended up here." I replied almost panicking when they all had looks of confusion on their faces.

"Is something wrong with your arm?" Orihime asked being the first to snap out of her daze.

"What?" I said before realizing that I had been unconsciously rubbing my left arm.

"Your arm" she said slower this time.

"Ah, n-nothing" I stuttered before crossing both my arms behind my back.

"Are you hurt?' Rukia asked while leaning closer.

"No!" I replied almost instantly.

"Lets see" Ichigo said while making a grab at my arm only to be stopped by Kanda's Mugen being placed only inches away from his finger tips.

"No means No" he growled sending shivers through the room. Ichigo scooted back until he was far enough from the tip of Mugen. I smiled and mouthed the word 'Sorry' to Ichigo while Kanda put Mugen away and moved to sit in the corner of the room. I looked around and saw 12 surprised and curious eyes staring at me. 'Wait 12, I thought their were 7 people here' I thought when suddenly a violent tug pulled my left arm over my head. I turned and saw Rukia about to pull off my white glove.

"Ah, please don't do that!" I said while trying to pull my arm out of her grasp but failed. I shut my eyes as I felt the glove slide off. Gasps were heard around the small room.

"How did you burn yourself that bad!" Ichigo yelled

"How did you burn yourself in the first place!" Rukia shouted while lowering my arm. She still held my wrist in her grasp but began unbuttoning my shirt sleeve. I opened my eyes and watched as she rolled my sleeve to revel a pure black colored arm. I heard Orihime let out a small scream and scoot closer to my arm. Everyone else in the room were frozen in surprise (other than Kanda). Even Kisuke dropped his fan reveling that his mouth had dropped open.

"Let me heal that!" Orihime shouted while putting her hands on her hairclips. Before I could say anything an orange triangle covered my arm. Their was a warm sensation flowing through my arm. 'What is this Neah?' I asked liking the felling. **'I think she has the ability to heal, but she's wasting her energy on this'** Neah thought bought. 'Ya, but it feels good' I thought while looking at the triangle that covered my arm. **'Please don't get to comfortable nephew, I still feel unsure about these people.' **'Yes Uncle' I replied before snapping out of my thoughts. I smiled and looked at Orihime as the triangle disappeared.

"How can you be smiling when your arm is still burnt to a crisp and Orihime cant fix it!" Uriuu yelled. Rukia dropped my arm and stared at me tapping her foot expectantly.

"Its naturally like this, well it was red earlier." I said while rolling my sleeve back down. Kisuke cleared his thought and picked up his fan again.

"Ok now that that's over with lets-" Suddenly a loud ringing went off and everyone turned towards Rukia just as my eye activated.. Immediately I covered my eye and turned towards Kanda who nodded in understandment. We both stood up calling the attention from Rukia to us.

"Excuse us." I sad before running out the door to the front of the house (easier to find your way out than in). We left the house and stood on the side walk a good distance away.

"Where is it" Kanda said -more like demanded-. I dropped my arm and looked around.

"There's a level one over there, about a mile away" I said while pointing in a direction. Immediately Kanda ran off leaving me behind.

"Catch up or get left behind." He growled after noticing I wasn't following.

"I'm trying" I said before running after him. after him. Finally we stopped running at a park. It was empty and their was a large forest surrounding the back of it. Directly in the middle was a Akuma walking around aimlessly.

"Easy kill I'll take it." Kanda said before unsheathing Mugen and running towards it. I sighed and watched as he swiftly cut thought the tough skin like butter. Just as he pulled his sword out of the monsters head I heard footsteps behind me and turned around, shocked at who I saw.

"Allen!" Orihime called in a confused tone.

"H-Hello." I responded with a awkwardly smile.

"What are they doing here?" Ichigo asked Rukia who just shrugged.

"If you want to know you could have just asked, and what's with the outfits?" I asked only to receive a suppressed glance from them.

"y-you can see us?" Rengi asked walking up next to Rukia. I nodded,

"What are you guy's doing here?" I asked, noticing that everyone from before was here.

"There was an unidentified presence so we were sent to check it out" Ichigo said before looking past me.

"But it seems that the samurai already beat me to it." He grumbled.

"So what's up with the clothes?" someone said causing me to tense. 'I know that voice' I thought before turning to see a familiar red head with a shocking green eye and a black eye patch covering the other sitting on the floor next to me. 'When did he get here?' I thought.

"Lavi." I said as he grinned madly at me.

* * *

**Yay ch. 2 done **

**I hope to get the 3rd chr on soon... Iv been writing alot of other storys so i hope to post them soon to :)**

**Bear with me on the time between posting, schools been a drag :p **

**Oh well thanks for reading **

**Rate, Reveiw, still cant spell. :P **

**Thank you **

**3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Rant:**  
**Srry for the l8 post. ****Annyways here is Ch 3...yay :) **

**I dont own anny d gray man or bleach...**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**'Neah thinking to Allen'**

**Enjoy...I think I forgot to mention something...O well :)**

* * *

"Lavi." I said as he grinned madly at me.

"Yo Moyashi." He said while waving at me slightly.

"Its Allen, not Bean sprout!" I yelled at him.

"Ok, ok." he said, hands up in surrender. I sighed

"So how did you get here?" I asked as he stood up clearly taller than me by a good three, four inches.

"The ark opened up and Panda kicked me thought it to find you... by the way where is Yuu-chan?" he asked looking around only to find a blade pushed against his throat.

" Dont. Call me. That. Again." Kanda growled. Lavi nodded furiously trying not to touch the blade.

"Kanda, let him go." I said while staring at the two. He 'Ched' but let go of the other teen and Lavi crawled to where I was. I laughed lightly before turning towards Ichigo and his friends who were staring at us questioningly.

"Oh, this is Lavi." I said

"Just Lavi I have no last name, unless you count Bookman Jr as a last name." Lavi added stepping out from behind me a grin plastered on his face.

"Hello, I'm Orihime, that's Ichigo, Rukia, Rengi, Chad, and Uryuu." she said while pointing at them one at a time.

"Nice to meet cha" Lavi said with a smile.

"One second, what's an Ark?" Uryuu asked staring at me and Lavi.

"You don't know what a Ark is?" Lavi asked. They shook their heads. I could see Lavi faeplam himself. I smiled but it immediately faded as I felt my eye activate.

"Allen!" Orihime called out causing everyone's gaze to move from Lavi to me.

"How many and where" Kanda and Lavi said at the same time. I looked around and my breath hitched. I could feel something drip down my left check and carefully touched it. When I looked at my fingers they were stained red with blood.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled turning me to face him.

"T-theirs to much, the first one was a trap. We are outnumbered, definitely." I said slowly.

"How many?" Kanda asked while pulling out Mugen.

"More than 100" I responded.

"Damn" Lavi cursed while taking out his shrunken hammer.

"What are you gonna do with something as small as that, you need us or your gonna die." Rengi said almost laughing. Lavi cracked a grin.

"Big hammer Little hammer Grow,Grow,Grow!" Lavi shouted and soon the tinny hammer grew giant leaving everyone speechless.

"Don't mess with us, we know what were doing." Lavi said before walking next to Kanda. I smiled and wiped the blood left behind and stared at Ichigo and the others.

"Try to stay back and if their are any bullets near you don't touch them. Well try to keep them away from you." I said with a soft smile.

"What about you. You are the only one without a weapon, we should be protecting you" Ichigo said while taking a step forward. I stared at them thought my left eye. 'Ichigo has another soul in him plus his sword has a soul in it. Rengi has a normal soul but his sword has two souls in it. Same with Rukia except she only has one soul in her sword' I thought before looking up towards them.

"May I see your swords?" I asked, and they just stared at me but laid them on the floor in front of me.

"Why, is something wrong?" Rukia asked while watching me sit down. I shook my head.

"Please be silent for a few minuets." I asked while watching the souls talk amongst themselves.

"Hey snake, why is that kid looking at us?" One of the souls in Rengi's sword said. I looked up and smiled wickedly. 'He cant hear them' I thought while turning back to the swords.

"I don't know but I think his warning was fair enough, I mean we need this idiot to live right?" The other soul called snake responded.

"I guess. What do you think Zangetsu, Sode no Shirayuki." The first soul said while looking towards the other's that were laying next to them.

"If it will keep Ichigo alive then I'm good with any suggestion." The one called Zangetsu said while the one called Sode no Shirayuki just nodded in agreement.

"Good, now how do we get our stubborn masters to listen." Snake said while crossing his arms. I slowly moved the tips of the swords so that they were touching.

"What are y-" Ichigo started but was cut off when Rukia slapped a hand over his mouth. It was quiet except for the sound of explosions in the background. 'Seems like they started' I thought while sighing before turning back to swords conversation.

"Hey Monkey, what's this kid doing." Snake asked. The other soul named Monkey just shrugged. 'Ok lets get this straight, Ichigo's sword is named Zangetsu, Rengi's sword is named Zambimaru but the souls are named Monkey and Snake, while Rukia's sword is named Sode no Shirayuki' I thought still staring at the swords.

"Lets see what he does." Zangetsu said making all the other sword souls to turn towards me. 'Time to brake the ice' I thought giving my best smile.

"Hello" I said towards the swords who gave a shocked expression.

"Who are you talking to?" Ichigo asked staring at me.

"Um... Zangetsu, Snake and Monkey, and Sode no Shirayuki" I said trying to point at the correct swords before turning my attention back to the swords.

"Wait, you can see and hear us? Can he even do that?" Monkey asked confused. I smiled and nodded in response.

"That's a first." she said while turning to snake.

"Yes very strange." Zangetsu said staring at me.

"So do you want to help, I know you were talking about it earlier." I said still looking down at them. They exchanged a few looks before nodding yes in agreement.

"Good, then Ill leave that matter in your hands, I'll take care of the crossfire." I said before standing up.

"How did you know their names?" Ichigo asked a look of pure confusion on his face.

"I heard them say it." I responded to the swords that were now in their hands.

"So...our Zanpackto's told you?" Rukia said while inspecting her sword.

"Well yours has a very quiet soul so she mostly nodded." I said.

"We can deal with this later, we have company now." Ichigo said before running off towards the Akuma that was coming towards us.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called.

"Well nothing else to do." Rengi said before also chasing after Ichigo. I sighed and stood in front of the others so they wouldn't also run off.

"No one listens to me." I mumbled while watching them run. Suddenly Ichigo fell to the ground as a tall man with a blackish reddish cloak stood in front of him while Rengi had to deal with a giant bone snake that was carrying him in its jaws.

"Kanda, Lavi, you can take care of the Akuma's by yourselves right?" I asked the two who were currently fighting.

"Of course" Lavi said happily, while Kanda just growled. 'What have you gotten yourself into nephew.' Neah thought to me.

"I don't know" I mumbled while watching Ichigo and Rengi get placed behind me.

"Nice of you to join us again." I said with a smile.

"Shut up." They both said at the same time with an annoyed look on their faces.

"So anyway, what are those thing, Iv never seen them before" Uryuu asked .

"They are called Akuma's sent by the millennium earl... this is a question you should ask Lavi, he's the Bookman." I responded as I looked around. 'Seems like their only going after Kanda and Lavi.' I thought **'So your gonna sit and let your friends get beat up' **Neah thought. 'No they can hold their own against Lv. 1 and Lv.2 just the-' my thoughts were cut off at the sound of a gunshot.

"Get down now!" I shouted while looking for the bullets and found them quickly as it went flying past my face, landing in a tree a few feet behind me. **'Heal yourself'** Neah commanded and I noticed the sting in my check. I nodded and covered the small gash and soon the black stars disappeared. I let out a sigh and dropped my arm.

"What the hell was that!" Rengi yelled while walking out of the Zabimaru's protective shelter. **'Interesting' **Neah thought causing me to crack a smile.

"That was an Akuma's weapon. They turn their body into weapons and use their blood as a virus that destroys the body from the inside in under a few minutes." I explained while pointing at the dead tree. They stood their staring at me while I stood their smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Zangetsu, Zabimaru, Sode no Shirayuki, do you mind watching them?" I asked and they nodded slightly.

"Oh and don't forget, if you hear a gunshot get down and if any of you get hit get me immediately and DONT touch the bullet." I commanded. They gave a slight nod before Ichigo stepped up.

"Where are you going. You don't have anything to fight with." he said.

"Oh, really?"

* * *

**Yes Oh Really?**  
**Annyways sorry the post took so long and if it seems like Lavi ana Kanda dissapeared, well they dident...sortov. They are fighting Akuma.**

**ANnyways rate review comment and i cant type today :~**

**Well hope to post more soon.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello **

**This chapter is relly short but I gots more to post.**

**O ya and it gets a little confusing when Neah and Allen Switch. Idk if its even posible in the Anime but o well.**

**Annyways, I dont own anny D gray man or Bleach enjoy the story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**'Allen thinking to neah or Neah thinking to Allen'**

* * *

"Oh, really" I said with a smile. 'Innocence activate' I thought and my clothes changed from the normal black uniform jacket to a White shirt with a white cape that hung around my shoulders. The fingers on my left hand turned into long sharp blades while a silver mask appeared on my face.

"Stay put." I commanded before running off to Lavi and Kanda who were trying to get the Akuma that somehow got past their defenses.

"What took you so long?" Kanda said while cutting an Akuma in half.

"It took a while to convince them to stay." I said while attacking the nearest Akuma.

"Oh Lavi, your going to have to help explain later." I said while cutting another one before laying flat on the floor as Lavi swung his giant hammer over my head.

"Watch It!" Kanda and I yelled at the same time while glaring at the redhead who was laughing slightly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Sorry wont happen again." He said. I sighed before cutting into the Akuma that was getting closer. **'Nephew, your in trouble now'** Neah said as I continued to cut them one after another. 'I know, they keep coming' I thought back. It was silent for a few minuets before he spoke up, **'Can I take over, I can probably take care of them.'.** I froze where I was after the comment.

"Allen, what's wrong?" Lavi asked, running over to me.

"Neah say's he could control the Akuma" I said quietly.

"The Noah." Kanda growled cutting into another Akuma. I nodded.

"Maybe we should, I just saw a high leveled Akuma running around" Lavi said while swinging his hammer around.

"Only if he listens to us and only us." Kanda said while wiping sweat from his forehead. I nodded and Kanda 'ched' signaling that it was ok.

"Ok Neah, get us out of here." I said before Everything went black and me and Neah switched places. _(a/n: I don't know if this actually is 'allowed' In the anime but o well) _

~P.O.V~ Neah

I opened my eyes to see Allen's usual silver spiky turned dark brown and hang in my face. Allen's crown clown also disappeared so I was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants. I smiled before stretching out my arms, liking the warm tingling felling that went thought my body. 'Feels good to have a real body again' I thought. **'Please hurry Uncle, I don't like only being a voice.' **Allen complained causing me to give a light laugh in response.

"Yo Neah, you here to help?" A voice behind me called. I turned and smiled at the excited red head.

"Yes" I replied plainly.

"Then get to work." The samurai growled. I nodded.

"As you wish." I said while holding out both my hands in a way that I would play piano and began moving my fingers in the air, but as I pushed every imaginary key, a note would float through the air playing a melody. I heard the fighting stop and mechanical noises getting closer. I stopped playing and looking up to see Akuma crowding in front of me.

"Good Afternoon." I said with a smile.

"Noah-sama" They all echoed. My smile turned darker as I leaned forwards.

"Can you go back to the earl and deliver a message for me?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone. They nodded.

"Good. Tell him... Stay away from my Nephew." I growled with an evil look that made them all gulp.

"Hey Neah, you only need one of them to deliver your message." Lavi said.

"So get rid of the rest." Kanda added while walking back towards the other group.

"Ok then, You come here." I said while pointing towards one of them randomly. He took a few steps forwards and I smiled before holding out my hands again and pushing four keys in the middle. I watched as the Akuma's covered their ears and shrieked in pain. Soon all of them exploded except for the one. Slowly I took my hands off the keys and smiled again.

"Now go." I commanded while glaring at the Akuma. a smile still on my face. It nodded before sprinting back into the forest. I laughed and I watched him scamper away like a scared animal.

"Neah, come back over here." Lavi yelled. I turned around and saw him motioning for me to come over while standing next to Zangetsu and Zabimaru.

"Coming." I responded while walking over to them.

"What happened to Allen!" Ichigo shouted once I got close to them. I opened my mouth to say something but shut it and turned around just in time to catch a bullet before it could hit its target. Its tip left a small gash in my hand and just as it came I quickly healed it.

"I guess the earl didn't like your message." Lavi said while motioning towards the large group of Akuma that was surrounding us. I sighed.

"he really has no sense of humor." I mumbled while moving the chunk of hair that just slid into my face.

"Wanna escape through the Ark?" I suggested I suggested as they got closer. Kanda and Lavi both nodded and I smiled. 'Nephew, you have very entertaining friends.' I thought. Light laughing filled my head and I held out a hand. A white light opened in front of my hand, big enough for us all to walk through and I stepped to the side motioning for them to walk in. First was Kanda and lavi followed by Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Rengi, Rukia, and Ichigo. But before he could walk in I stopped him.

"The other soul that's inside of you. You cant control it can you?" I asked looking up so I could look at him in that eye.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I can see souls, like Zangetsu." I replied motioning to his sword. He nodded slightly and I sighed crossing my arms.

"Just don't go around opening random doors." I said while tugging his arm into the Ark after me. The door closed quickly after we were inside and I let go of Ichigo's wrist letting him wander around.

"I pictured this as more of a ... wooden boat." He said once he was done looking.

"Come on, I think everyone is in the piano room." I said while opening the closest door. When I looked inside I could see that the rest of the group was sitting on the floor listening to Lavi's explanation.

"Sorry were late." I said while dragging Ichigo thought the door before he began opening the door he was standing in front of.

"No problem, we were just finishing up here." Lavi said while smiling at me.

"Ok, so here are the details, Their Shinigami from the soul society and hey hunt things like Akuma except you don't need innocence to kill them." Lavi explained happily. I nodded and sat in the spare chair. Suddenly a loud ringing went off making us all turn to Rukia. She nodded her head slightly before opening the phone and holding it up to her phone. After a few minuets of listening to whoever was on the other end she responded with a simple 'yes sir'.

"Niisama said to bring the three guests to the Soul Society." She said while looking towards me, Lavi, and Kanda.

* * *

**Please Rate reveiw comment**

**I hope you enjoyed :)**

**I will post as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, havnt updated this one in a while :) hehehe, sorta lost all my notes for anny forther ch so Im makin it up on the spot.**

**I dont own anny D gray man or Bleach **

**My spell check is goin crazy so dont judge the misspled,**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**'Neah thinking or speaking'**

**Ok, ch 5 start**

* * *

"Niisama said to bring the three guests to the Soul Society.". Rukia said while shutting her phone. Everyone nodded except for me, Lavi, and Kanda.

"Soul Society?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"We can explain later but we need to go to Kisuke's place." she said before turning towards Lavi, "How do we get out of here?". Lavi just tilted his head towards me with a grin on his face and I nodded before walking over to lean on the piano's cover near the keys.

"Everyone ready?" I asked. Once they nodded I smiled and pushed in the key closest to me opening a gate under or feet's.

"I didn't mean to leave like this!" Rukia shouted as we all fell. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"You should have been more specific, oh and you should get ready to land cause the shops rite their." I said while pointing towards the ground where a portal was opening. 'Maybe I should change back?' I thought before letting Allen take control again and everything slowly faded black.

P.O.V. Allen.

"Oww, that hurt." I said while pulling myself out of the dog pile. 'Why would you switch when were falling.' I complained while standing up to dust myself off. **'Because then I would have been the one to be squished.' **He thought back. I could already imagine the smile he would give me if he was actually here. I sighed before turning back to the pile of moaning people.

"I'm sorry if Neah injured you all." I said before helping them to their feet's.

"Quite an entrance there." A voice echoed through the room causing us to look at the door to see Kisuke standing their holding up his fan. "I have already been informed about your departure and set things up for you to take with you." He finished before opening the door fully to reveal a stuffed bird, turtle, bunny bag, and a lion leaning on small bags. They looked like normal dolls but I could see the small smile that was on their faces.

"You want us to take... dolls with us?" Lavi asked. Kisuke nodded and I smiled before waving to them,

"Hello Kon, Noba, Ririn, Kuroda. long time no see." I said cheerfully gaining weird or surprised looks from the others.

"Actually it has only been a few hours so I wouldn't say 'long time no see'" Kon said correcting my mistake and almost instantly slapping a hand over his mouth.

"It's fine, I already know you can talk, and the others know now if they didn't before." I said while crouching down in front of them. Ririn sighed before stretching out her arms and jumping onto my shoulder.

"Good cause playing a doll is tiring." she stated. I laughed slightly and stood up, turning to face the others.

"So... you knew they were alive?" Kisuke asked, lowering his fan. I nodded,

"Ya, they helped me when I got lost earlier." I said happily.

"Ok, now I'm getting interested with you. Hey Rukia, when your done showing him around, bring him over to the research department. Ill open the

Senkaimon." He said before walking off.

"Ok, now we should grab a few things." Rukia said while handing Rengi and Ichigo each on of the three bags that the 'stuffed animals' ~A/N: Idk if i should call them that or not?~ brought with them. Quickly they ran off to get things while the rest of us walked silently towards the back garden of the house. Once we got there Lavi, Kanda, and I stared at the giant white door that was their while the others acted like theyve seen it thousands of time.

"So... Is this the Senkaimon?" Lavi asked. Orihime turned around and smiled before nodding,

"Ya, we just need to walk through. Its actualy like your... ark." She said while looking towards me. I returned her smile and walked towards the gate. Kiseke raised his fan and leaned closer to me,

"Your gonna have to show me this, ark later kay?" He said. I chuckeled slightly before nodding and watched as he walked throught the shining white gate.

"Ready!" Rukia shouted while walking out of the house. We all nodded and beofre annyone knew what was happening we were all shoved throught the gate. Once the white light fadded, I looked around at the other side and stared in aw at the old japanese styled buildigns.

"Welcome to the Soul Society."

* * *

**srry ch is short,**

**Rate, Review, comment **

**thx and hope to update soon.**

**Allen meets the Captins and Lutenets next... maby something 'exciting' happening between allen and a certin white haired captin ;) wink wink**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry bout the l8 posting. My computer is broke so I stoll my sis's computer.**

**Ths ch is short, sorry bout that. The next will b longer. Alot longer **** :)**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

**'Neah thinking/talking'**

**I do not own anny D gray man or Bleach **

**Ch 6 begin.**

* * *

"Welcome to the soul society"

* * *

"Wow." I said as I looked around. There were large Japanese styled buildings and people in black Kimonos running around trying to do what they needed to.

"So this is the place you were talking about." Lavi said while carefully observing the surrounding areas.

"We should go see brother before taking a tour." Rukia said before walking through the crowd with the others following. Soon I was left behind in the crowd.

"Where is everyone?!" I called while franticly looking around. I was lost and this place looked like a maze. All the walls and buildings looked exactly the same and no one was around.

"Allen." Ririn shouted while jumping in front of me. She was no longer a stuffed bird but a girl with blond hair, a pink dress, and a black cape.

"Calm down, their right over there. You caught up with them by wandering around." She said happily. I looked to where she was pointing and saw the group walking towards a very large house.

"Thanks." I said before running over to them with Ririn following. Once I got their Kanda glared at me.

"Did you already get lost?" He asked. Amusement clear in his tone. I smirked,

"Maybe or maybe I was just looking around." I stated before walking up with Lavi.

"We're here." He said happily as we stopped in front of the sliding paper door. I nodded before following Lavi in taking off my shoes.

"Come on." Rukia said while leading us inside the giant house.** 'This house is very big. Please be sure to not get lost in here nephew.' **Neahlaughed. I sighed but looked around and noticed that it was actually bigger inside, with secret passageways that we saw being used by a few of the maids.

"He should be in his office." Rukia stated as we stopped in front of another sliding door.

"Nii-sama, I brought them." Rukia said as she opened the door revealing a man with long black hair held out of his face by white hair pieces siting behind a desk talking with a teen that had spiked up white hair.

"Oh Rukia, I was just talking with Hitsuguya." He said while looking towards the teen.

"Do you mind?" he asked. The boy seemed to sigh seeing by how his shoulders slumped slightly before getting to his feet. Once he turned around I stepped past Rukia. Shocked speechless when I could see his full face.

"Toushiro/ Allen." We both said at the same time.

* * *

**This ch finnished. :)**

**Maby Exciting wasnt a ver good word choice but whatevs.**

**So how does Allen know toushiro and how does toushiro know allen? find out next ch.**

**o and sorry bout misspelled names **

**Rate Review Comment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this wasnt anny longer than the other :~ **

**My computer was broke and now thats its fixed its slow and driving me crazt ~ **

**Annyways here is ch 7. **

**I dont own anny d gray man or Bleach**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**'Neah thinking/Talking'**

* * *

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered while staring at the equally surprised teen.

"I live here, well not in this house, but what are you doing here?" He responded while looking at the people behind me. I straightened and realized that I had just made a scene in front of everyone and quickly stepped to the side. The others all walked in staring at me and Toushiro.

"How do you to know each other?" Lavi asked curiously. His smile gone but amusement in his eyes.

"Well..." I started while scratching the back of my head, "We met when I was still in the circus with Manna. He was the only kid who would play with me back then." I said, a smile growing on my lips as Toushiro nodded.

"So... you two have met before?" Rukia asked looking as surprised as her brother. Toushiro took a step forward and crossed his arms,

"Is it really that hard to believe?" He stated in a cold fashion. I sighed before bumping shoulders with Toushiro,

"Hey, hey, no need for a tone like that, why don't we...actually, I don't know what we can de here." I admitted sheepishly.

"That's fine Ill give you a tour later, what are you here for anyway?" he asked for the second time.

"I asked them to come." Rukia's brother said while walking forward. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm caption of the sixth division and Renji is my lieutenant. Nice to meet you" he said while holding out his hand. Slowly I griped his hand and smiled,

"I'm Allen Walker, a member of the Black Order and they are Lavi and Kanda. Also members of the Black Order." I said while the two walked forward.

"Thank you for coming. Now I would like to warn you, you have been quite the topic based on Rukia's reports and Kisuke's absurd tales about you being able to see spirits." He said with a straight face. I nodded in understanding before he motioned to the door.

"Where are we going." Kanda growled obviously annoyed.

"The Science division." Ichigo said in a tone that told me he didn't like that place. I could feel Toushiro place a hand on my shoulder and I looked towards him. He sighed before looking back at me,

"Please try to come back in one piece."

* * *

**Yay ch 7 done,**

**I promise to make the nxt ch longer. I hope that its more interesting.**

**They are taking a trip to the science division ~I think thats what its called. :p~ **

**Anny ways **

**Rate Review Comment**


End file.
